


Loving You

by kuduslut (hawkeward)



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/pseuds/kuduslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a spectacularly boring meeting, Snaff receives a series of saucy messages from his apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

Funding meetings were quite possibly the least mentally stimulating part of a genius's duties. But duty they were, which was why Snaff found himself in a small, enclosed and stuffy room near the bottom of Rata Sum, discussing quarterly finance proposals with his least-appreciated peers. Klab was currently holding forth on the extreme importance of his magic icebox plans, and the immense necessity of funding them. 

It was interminably boring. 

Snaff was toying with his holoslate, ostensibly taking notes, but in reality simply trying to occupy his mind enough to avoid falling asleep, when the message indicator on the holoslate blinked. He glanced down, surprised. Few people had access to his personal holoslate code, and even fewer had reason to contact him now.

Curious, he pulled up the message.

_Thinking of you...,_ it read cryptically. What made him nearly choke was the attached video--only a few seconds long and set to loop indefinitely, it showed Kudu, eyes half-lidded, tunic open, his hand sliding down over the bare curve of his belly to dip beneath the waistband of his trousers.

Snaff couldn't help but stare, eyes widening. He could feel sudden heat rising in his cheeks, and in... other areas, lower down. 

His relationship with Kudu had passed far beyond master and apprentice--too far, some would say. Part of Snaff sometimes wondered if they were right, if entering a romantic, physical relationship with his apprentice did them both a disservice. Another part of him didn't care--his relationship with Kudu could just as easily have been one of a father, a brother... but Kudu wanted him as a lover. And that was what they were.

The indicator blinked again. Glancing around to ensure none of his peers noticed his sudden distraction, Snaff brought up the new message.

_Missing you...,_ it said, and was accompanied by another video. Kudu's tunic and trousers were gone, now, and his fingers traced around and over the visible bulge highlighted by his undergarments. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband as if to draw them down and off, and Snaff found himself unconsciously holding his breath. Then the video ended, looping back to those exploring fingers again.

_Tease,_ Snaff thought fondly.

It was only that morning that they had last made love--Kudu would call it by a cruder, less emotional word, but Snaff couldn't think of it any other way--and yet he was already half-hard again, thinking of the curves of Kudu's body, the way his breath hitched when Snaff entered him.

"--ster Snaff?" Klab's voice intruded rudely on Snaff's fantasy of whispering encouragements in Kudu's ear as the apprentice moaned. "What are your thoughts?"

Snaff scrambled to recall the topic at hand but drew a blank. "Oh, I agree completely, of course," he said, grasping at straws. "The logic is sound."

Klab beamed. "Excellent! Master Snaff's vote makes it a majority, then...," he began as Snaff tuned him out. The message indicator was blinking. Snaff fairly pounced on it.

_Wanting you...,_ this one read. This video finally allowed a clear view of Kudu's member as he handled it, undergarment nowhere in sight. His hand moved in long, languid strokes along the shaft, thumb teasing periodically over the head, the pace just beginning to pick up as the video looped.

Snaff  _knew_ those strokes, the beat and rhythm of them, knew that callused palm intimately. More than that, he knew the feel of Kudu's shaft under his own fingers, all the ways to make his apprentice groan and squirm. Here he would reach down and palm Kudu's testicles, here nip and suck his way down from collarbone to belly,  _here_ take that gorgeous member--curved and blushed just so--into his mouth.

The message indicator blinked again almost immediately. Snaff's hands shook as he accepted the message.

There was no text this time, only a video--Kudu, arched like a bow, suspended in the moment of orgasm, hand milking his shaft as his spend spattered across his belly and chest. His mouth worked silently, lips forming a single ecstatic cry-- _Snaff!_

Snaff shot to his feet. Every head in the room turned to look at him. He was grateful for the layers of heavy skirts covering his lower body--not even Klab could have missed his state of arousal, otherwise. 

"Air," he gasped. "Need fresh air... feeling faint. Excuse me." Not waiting for a response, he bolted for the door. 

Outside, he glanced around frantically, finally spotting a secluded corner. Once comfortably out-of-sight from the main causeway, he jerked his skirts and trousers down around his thighs, freeing his now-throbbing erection. He hissed a gasp through his teeth as he grabbed it, managing only three rough strokes along the length of his shaft before he was spilling over his own hand, the image of Kudu screaming his name burning behind his eyelids.

He slumped against the wall, disheveled and spent. The holoslate, somehow still in his spasming hand, _ping_ ed insistently--an incoming video call. He punched the 'answer' button, already knowing who the caller would be. 

Kudu's face grinned up at him. His apprentice licked his fingers, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "Having a good meeting?" he asked innocently.

Snaff mock-glared at the screen. "I don't know whether I'm going to kiss you or _spank_ you when I get back, you reprobate."

Kudu gave a small moan, eyes fluttering shut as his head tipped back. "Can it be both?"

"Eternal Alchemy, you're incorrigible. And insatiable.  _After_ my meeting." Snaff brushed his fingertips across Kudu's face on the screen, as if he could touch it in reality.

Kudu pretended not to notice the sudden display of sentimentality, sucking at a finger. "Well, I'll just have to find a way to amuse myself until then. Hurry back."

"I will," Snaff promised. "I love you."

Kudu huffed at that, his usual response to any display of emotion other than raw lust. But Snaff saw him smile as the screen went blank.

He was sliding back into his seat in the meeting room, ignoring the questioning glances of his peers, when the message indicator on the holoslate began blinking.

This message was only text, no video.  _Loving you...,_ it said.

Snaff smiled.


End file.
